Our Small Piece of Heaven
by SlowScar
Summary: First fanfiction. JacobxEdward imprint story, fear the fluffy-ness! Jacob goes on a run in the forest, little did he know that would combine his future with someone he never would have considered. Cookies to those who R


**A/N~ Greetings mortal ones. This will be my first ever attempt on a fluff-fanfiction, maybe even my last(!), and I welcome everyone to R&R. I did not think, during the start, that this would turn up to be such a fluffy little fanfiction, quite a surprise after a while when I realised that sexy and hot tongue-battling did not feel right in the story. Yeah, I know! A real turner for me too! XD This is a JacobxEdward fic and if you do not enjoy that pairing, respect me and move along.. And to all you others: Great to see you here! Well, I'd better move along with the fanfiction now, hope you'll enjoy it as I did when writing it~~**

~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~

Heat. As he walked out the shower steam arouse around him and the air he breathed felt damp. He brought his hand up to his dark-brown hair, his fingers ruffling it and he took notice that perhaps he would need to cut it soon. With a few easy steps he had crossed the hall and were in his room, now the search for undamaged clothes began. His dark eyes went through his closet, finding a par of All-star shoes only to explore that they were so ruined that not even a homeless would bare them. He sighed and settled for a pair of only slightly damaged dark jeans, and since he knew he would phase to his wolf form soon enough, he didn't bother with a shirt nor shoes.

Jacob Black moved with ease down the stairs and into the kitchen, he took some cold pizza from the fridge from last night when Charlie had been over watching the game with his father. He tried not to think about the police chief's daughter and focused on the snoring coming from his father's bedroom.

The time was late morning, and so not many of his pack, in any, would be up and about during this time a day. Jacob didn't know either why he felt such a urge to be awake but he did not deny his wolf instincts, the forest outside looked beautiful in the early sunshine and when he had devoured the last piece of pizza in his hand he took a huge jump out the open door towards the backyard. The smell was so calming, and he felt so at ease by just standing in the forest, breathing in it's earthy smell. Jacob unbuttoned his pants and tied it to his leg, then in a quick move he leaped into the forest, phasing in middle air. His big reddish brown paws hit the ground and moved with fast precision and grace through the woods.

With slight relief Jacob noticed none of his pack members were in their wolf form. It felt nice thinking without boundaries for once in a while, sharing doesn't necessarily mean understanding in their pack. Leah had soon to understand that. Though her situation is really sad nobody have the will too care for her, her constant whining and thoughts of Sam is pissing everyone off. _Well, I should not be the one to talk_... Jacob though to himself. He knew he was getting on the pack nerves, ever since Edward came back into Bella's life Jacobs thoughts had been so dark and down that some members of the pack refused to phase together with him. Jacob didn't feel offended by that though, he knew they would never understand.

Sam and Quil tried to comfort him at first, telling him that when he found his imprintee, his feelings for Bella would disappear. They soon gave up, Jacob couldn't even begin to imagine how they felt towards their mate, and he didn't try either. But, even though his feelings for Bella was strong, he couldn't help but long for his imprint. _If they just could appear_, he thought, _standing before me and realising with me how we were bound together._.. Jacob trailed of, deep in thought, while still running through the forest. He didn't knew how far away he had actually been, but then a smell pulled him out of his thoughts.

The smell was pure and sweet, but at the same time alluring and delicious. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, head snapping towards the sole source of the unique smell. The feeling was as being given your own tiny piece of heaven. With each breath he took Jacob could feel how the entire him shuddered in delight. Stunned and fascinated by this smell Jacob took a step towards where it came from, his head light with all these feelings that heavenly smell gave him. After a few unsteady steps Jacob broke into a fierce hunt to find the source of that smell. He had never felt something even that could even remotely be considered as powerful as this one. But, somehow, Jacob couldn't shake the feeling that he had been near the source before.

It was all so... Fascinating... Jacob smirked inwardly, pushed his muscles and then leaped high to land in a small meadow. The meadow itself was a beautiful miracle of nature, and yet Jacob couldn't care less at the moment. His eyes searched roughly through the meadow, and yet... Nothing. Jacob stood puzzled for a second and then he could make out another smell. He growled low, not sure himself if it was a pleased or a annoyed growl. A leech. And not just any leech, it was _that_ leech.

Jacob phased back to human and pulled on his pants. Just perfect, typical vampire to disturb me in my search. Jacob caught sigh of something sparkling in the corner of his eye. In the grass laid one of the Cullen vampires bare-chested and with eyes closed. Jacobs hostility lowered, but didn't disappear, with the sight of that obviously sleeping vampire. He may be an arse, but Jacob did not attack sleeping prey. As long as the leech were asleep, he wouldn't touch him.

A wind gush came through the little meadow and Jacob could feel himself almost be knocked over once again by the sweetness of the smell. It seemed to be calling for him, and his heart was telling him to find the source. Jacobs entire body shook with excitement and thrill, he closed his eyes and only focused on the smell, breathing it in joyfully and quick to draw another breath when the other one was at it's end. His heart rate slowed down and Jacob felt calm, he had missed that feeling. Minutes passed and Jacob had almost forgotten all about the vampire's presence until he heard him speak.

"Why do you smell different today, _mutt_?" Jacobs body shivered as Edward's voice reached him, and it agitated him that he did not know why his body had reacted that way. Jacob didn't open his eyes, all to lost in the scent to get annoyed with the leech. How was he supposed to know how he smelled in the leech's nose? All he could focus was that other scent. After a few second of silence Jacob could hear how Edward stood up and gently brushed away grass from his pants. Jacob didn't bother, the scent was so strong in this meadow, and it was filling him to the brink over and over again. Then, Edward said it.

"What is this scent you keep imagining?" Jacob twitched confused. How couldn't Edward smell this? It was so strong, the whole place reeked of it. Whoever was the owner of this scent must have been here recently and for a long time. "That's impossible. I've been here all night. There's been nobody else here but me until you arrived." Jacob was dumbfounded by that information. That was impossible! Otherwise it would mean that the source of this alluring scent is...

Jacob's mind went blank as he opened his eyes in shock and caught sight of Edward's equally confused ones. That's when Jacob's world disappeared. His dark brown eyes met Edwards bronze ones and his heart stopped. All Jacob could think of was those marvellous topaz coloured orbs belonging to the vampire frozen of chock before him. Jacob didn't know for how long he had gazed into the beautiful eyes of Edward Cullen, but soon he felt his breathing returning to him. It was right. Edward was the owner of that sweet, addicting smell. Jacob could feel the wolf inside him howl in delight and one world formed in his mind.

_Mine_. The small tugging in Jacob's heart was growing impatient, urging him to be closer to Edward, needing to be closer to him. Jacob was aware that he moved, but didn't pay much attention to it, as all he could think of was Edward. The was he sparkled in the light sunshine, the way his hair danced with the cold breeze touching them both. The way his flawless body was still standing frozen and how Jacob could feel him tense up when he pulled him in his arms. Jacob growled low in delight as he had successfully reduced the distance between them and was now breathing in the wonderful scent direct from the source.

It was, so incredible. Jacob couldn't even begin to wonder how long had it been since he had felt so good. His eyes fluttered shut and he lowered his head down to Edwards neck, with one firm hand on Edwards hip and the other on his back, Jacob felt at home. The euphoria by being this close didn't succumb, though he got more aware of the world outside his and Edward's when he decided to speak.

"Uh-h, Jacob?..." Oh. That lovely voice, it held such a beautiful tone. What a fool he had been never to sense it until now. The embarrassment in Edward's voice was not so well hidden and Jacob chuckled a bit inwardly, which he then later realized Edward was aware of since he could read his mind, but it only made Jacob feel more at ease having him in his arms. Edward cleared his throat in a way to bring Jacob back from his fantasies.

"W-what did just happen? And how come I do not feel for hitting you when you are holding me like this?" Jacob raised his head towards the sky and barked out a loud laugh. The imprinting had obviously affected Edward too, and a smug smile crept it's way to Jacob's lips. He somewhat loosened his grip on Edward, but still held him close. Jacob knew he had a lot of explaining to do, but for once in a while it felt like it was for the better.

~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~

"I understand." Edward said and looked with his bronze eyes into Jacob's brown ones. Jacob smiled and stretched out a hand to stroke Edward's cheek. At first he tensed up in Jacob's arms, but after watching the deep affection he was pouring into Edward, he couldn't help but to relax into his touch. They both laid in the grass, Jacob having a firm hold of Edward's waist and keeping them close to each other. Jacob's size forced Edward to slightly look up to catch Jacob's eyes, something Jacob found very amusing.

Edward couldn't believe it to a start, it all felt like a joke when Jacob had rushed into his meadow and started dreaming about this smell that he couldn't notice. But when their eyes locked, Jacob's thoughts went racing and his feelings begin to fill Edward, he couldn't help himself but to be affected by it. The pure love behind Jacob's thoughts was so strong and that feeling re-appeared every time Jacob got to touch Edward, or inhale his scent. Edward felt warmth when being hold by Jacob, such warmth he never though he would experience again.

A pleasant surprise. Jacob's hand stopped caressing Edward's cheek, he let it follow Edward's jaw and then his thumb slowly stroked Edward's thin bottom lip. Edward could feel the change of thoughts Jacob had and knew what was coming. Jacob slowly lifted Edward's chin and then closed in with his lips, Edward's eyes fluttered shut as Jacob's breath barely touched his half-opened lips. Jacob imagined all the things he could do to Edward by just pressing their two lips together and the wait was teasing Edward to much. Edward made a soft joyful sound and brought one of his hands up to Jacob's face, slowly caressing his way from Jacob's collarbone to the back of his head.

The utter delight Edward's small movement gave Jacob was visible in his face, and in the low growl escaping his lips. Jacob's eyes fluttered shut, snuggling his head closer to Edward's cheeks, leaving his untouched lips. Edward did feel a bit disappointed when the kiss didn't come, but the gesture by touching chin to chin was something wolfs did when they showed affection towards one another. It made Edward warm inside, a feeling of love and devotion he hadn't felt before. Until his meeting with Jacob Edward had always thought that Bella was his ultimate mate, the love of his life.

His feelings for her didn't seem to matter, the strong feelings Jacob held in his heart was so much more. Why had this happened now? All Edward knew was that when Jacob caught his eyes and in short terms imprinted on him, Edward was scanning through his mind. The thoughts he read was so pure and though both of them was confused, and all that mist it felt so right. Denying it would hurt them both and so they shared a quiet understanding. Nothing could disturb them, nothing else did matter, not in their own small piece of heaven.

~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~~*X*~

**A/N~ *Phew* Thanks to all of you who've come this far, please R&R!~~**


End file.
